


having a corporeal form can be a real pain in the neck [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hugs, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sick Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: crowley is hurting and aziraphale helps him relax





	having a corporeal form can be a real pain in the neck [photocomic]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48740715607/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48740202403/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48740527596/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48740525116/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48740521436/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48740706027/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48740191198/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
